Chris Tina Chrina
by Greenmason12
Summary: The Griffins drive down for a vacation in Washing DC, when they meet the Belchers at the Bobs Burgers restaurant and when they become friends, they sleepover. But what happens, is Tina and Chris fall in love and it talks about them meeting, the first date, and, well, youll have to read to find out
Chris + Tina = Chrina

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Quahog, not a cloud in sight it's around 10:30 in the morning. Everyone is at the dining room table eating the delicious chocolate chip pancakes that Lois made. "Can you make pancakes mom," Chris said while just being done with his fifth pancake. "No Chris, you've already had five, and besides, there's no more pancake mix," Lois said. "Awww," Chris moaned. "Ok everyone, we have a big road trip ahead of us," Lois said excitingly, "Does everyone have their things packed?" Everyone said yes but peter said no. " I thought you said we were leaving tomorrow." Peter said with a confused look on his face. "Peter, I said that yesterday, go get your things packed," Lois said as she had a disappointed look on her face. Peter got up out of his chair and slowly walked to their bedroom.

It was 11 o'clock and Peter was putting in the last of the family's luggage in the trunk right next to Lois. Everyone was getting in the car. Peter started the car, backed out of the driveway, and headed off. Brian turned to Stewie,"So you ready to see all the monuments in DC?" "No," Stewie said in a rude voice, "I could just travel in time, or teleport if i wanted to see historical crap, i've already teleported to its many times before i hate that i have to sit in the car all day just to look at something that isn't a surprise to me." "Maybe we'll find something you haven't seen before," said Brian while trying to cheer Stewie up. "Yea right, hopefully i won't cry every time i'm bored so when can leave," said Stewie. Meanwhile, in the back seat, Chris and Meg are fighting in the back row like two little kids who are completely bored. Chris starts annoying Meg to the point where they start slapping each other. Meg eventually yells "MOM! CHRIS HIT MY BOOB!" "Meg," Peter said disappointingly with his dislike towards her, "Nobody likes a tattletale."

Everyone was bored, hungry, and at this time it was around 4 o'clock. They just passed a sign a half hour ago saying Welcome to New Jersey a half hour ago. "Well, we have to eat everywhere, what do you guys want?" Lois asked. Everyone said either fast food or Mexican food."Ok, let's just get burgers," Lois said. They stopped at a restaurant. They all looked up and the big sign said Bob's Burgers.

Chapter 2

Everyone got out of the car one by one as they looked inside and saw that the only customer was an overweight man wearing a grey beanie and a blue button up shirt. They all walked in as they were looking around the place, and while it looked small and a bit run down, they surprisingly liked the atmosphere of the restaurant. When they walked in,they were greeted by Bob if front of the booth they decided to sit down at. "Welcome to Bobs Burgers, heres is the menu and I will give you a few minutes to decide what you want," Bob said. "Thank you very much, what do you recommend, we aren't from here," Lois asked. "Well I actually couldn't think of a special today but the bacon burgers here are good, if you do mind me asking, where are you from?" He curiously asked. "We are from Quahog," She answered. As she was answering the question Linda came through the door and walked to the booth. "Oh hello everyone," Linda said," Bob, who is this lovely family?" "We're the Griffins," Peter answered,"We're going to see the monuments in Washington DC, i can't wait to see the Abe Washington Monument." "Abe Lincoln sweetie," Lois said correcting him in a sweet voice. Everyone ordered, Bob started cooking the burgers and Linda stayed around chatting with them as she was cleaning up the restaurant. Next to come in was Louis, angry about making an Extreme Spitball Shooter. "Louise, meet the Griffins, they're from Rhode Island," Linda said excitingly. "And it doesn't seem like any of them are my age, MAN, i can never find anyone besides Andy and OLLIE. Plus, my extreme spitball shooter isn't working, dad wanted the first victim to be Jimmy Pesto," Louis said with such frustration. "Geez, she sounds like an ametuer," Stewie said in a snobby voice. Next to come down was Gene. He was talking about a dead squirrel he saw out of his window. "It was big, and I don't even know how it died, I just saw it lay there." The last person to come down was Tina. The moment she saw Chris, there were many thought going through her head:Look at that hunk. His gorgeous long blonde hair and his sexy body is really getting to me. And that blue shirt looks so good on him. I wonder how old he is. "He's 14," Meg replied. "Woah, can you read my mind?" Tina asked as she realized that Meg got up and was standing right next to her. "No, you were talking out loud, i just heard you as I was walking to the bathroom," Meg responded. Then she headed towards the bathroom. Tina was really thinking this time: Oh, wow, an older man, I wonder what it's like to date an older guy. I bet it's awesome. I will date him. When Chris saw Tina, he thought similar thoughts: Wow, she's really pretty, with that beautiful hair, that nice barrette, and that blue skirt and light blue shirt, such fashion. "She's 13," Gene replied while popping up in the booth behind him. "Woah, can you read my mind?" Chris asked. "No, you were talking out loud," Gene answered. Then Chris was really thinking this time: Wow, a younger girl, she sure looks mature though, and pretty. I will date her.

Chapter 3

About an hour later they were all done with their food and was about to head out. "Well thank you very much for the food, but I guess we need to go find a hotel to stay at because we are NOT driving anymore," Lois said. "Well why don't you stay here, I mean it IS cheaper, we could make room," Linda said excitingly. "No, Lin, that's a terrible idea, that's a total of four adults, six kids, and a dog, we couldn't possibly fit everyone," Bob argued. "Oh come ooooon, it could be fun, it could be like a little sleepover," Linda said, "We can pull out the sofa in the living room, and pull out a few sleeping bags and air mattresses and BAM, sleepover." "Ok, fine," Bob said, barely agreeing to it. "Well, sure why not, and once the kids are asleep we could have a few drinks and have some fun," Lois said in agreement.

Meg slept in Tina's room in a sleeping bag, Chris and Stewie in Gene's room, but Chris slept in a sleeping bag and Stewie slept in a crib that they put together. And Lois and Peter slept in the pull out bed with Brian sleeping at the foot of the bed. At this point it's around eight o'clock and nobodys is really in bed yet but everything is setup for bed. All the kids are in their rooms are for bed Louise who is in Tina's room with Tina and Meg. And in the living room, All the adults are there drinking red wine. They are giggling and sharing funny stories. Meanwhile in Tina's room they are hearing Tina talk about Chris. "I can't hold it in any longer," Tina said,"I'm in love with Chris." "Tina, we've been here for less than five hours," Louise replied."You HAVE to tell him you like him, I kind of saw the way he was looking at you," Meg mentioned in hopes of her telling him. "You're right, I must tell him,"Tina said. They all snuck into Gene's room and Louise and Meg both had smirks on their faces. With that they said in sync,"Chris, Tina has something to tell you." Then, Tina slowly walked up to him and looked at him, "Chris I don't know how, but I really like you." Then Chris quickly replied,"Well Tina I like you too, i think you're really sweet and pretty." They hugged tightly and the girls said that they should have a date. "Well mom and dad are leaving for a festival tomorrow and i heard your parents saying they would go too," Tina said. Louise said,"Great, we can put a romantic movie on for you two, make some popcorn and leave you two alone." They all agreed and all went back to their rooms. They all talked about the date in their rooms and then went to sleep.

The next day, all the adults including Brian left for the festival and Meg was in charge. Tina and Chris sat next to each other while Louise put in a movie, Meg made popcorn, and Gene made sodas. They were all left alone once everything was set. Their faces were filled with happiness after talking a bit through the movie to find out some things about each other. It got through halfway through the movie. "Chris, i like you now than I did before," Tina said. Chris agreed with delight. A few minutes later they looked into each other's eyes, and stayed like that for a few seconds. Then slowly, their faces got closer and closers. Their heads tilted a bit and they kissed. It was such a romantic kiss, they stayed like that for a few seconds, and when they stopped and looked at each other, they knew, that was the best kiss they ever had. Then they cuddled for the rest of the movie. They had such an amazing time

Chapter 4

All the kids were in bed and all the adults were coming in a little drunk, they took a cab home. They were giggling and stumbled up the stairs. "I think our little Tina has a crush," Linda said and giggled. Lois said "I think Chris has a crush too!" They both laughed and said at the same time "They like each other." They eventually sung a little bit, told some stories and went to bed.

It was the next morning, and it was around ten o'clock, and Lois had been feeling better from her hangover and still felt a little sick but was good enough to drive. All the kids were called downstairs."Ok kids say good bye to the Griffins," Linda said. "NO!" Tina yelled, "Me and Chris are in love, and you can't pull us apart." Chris turned to Tina."Tina, I had an amazing date last night, but face it, we will probably never see each other again, but we can still keep and memories, of the cuddling, the movie, and that amazing kiss." Tina replied with her voice starting to break "I had an amazing time too, and i'm really sad i got to spend the day with you. I love you." "I love you too Tina," Chris replied sadly. Then Tina asked," Can I just get one last kiss before you go?" He nodded and started to lean in. You can see a tear running down her cheek. They kissed, and this kiss was better than the first one. They hugged and they all got in the car. As they were leaving, Tina yelled at them to opened the window and she gave him a toy horse and said how much she loves horses, and she wanted him to have something to remember her by. Then, Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a drawing and gave it to her, and she opened it. "It's a drawing of you," he said. "It's beautiful," she said. She walked back into the restaurant. As they were leaving, he had his hand on the car window and she had her hand on the restaurant window. The Griffins were leaving forever, but what Tina and Chris were able to keep, was the amazing memories.


End file.
